Daddy's Little Corcoran
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: Beth Corcoran, 16, loses her Mother and Has To Move In With Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. Little Does she know...She is a Puckerman too.Beth faces her teenage Struggles, and her New Parents Face the struggles of Telling her the truth...R
1. Chapter 1

Here is my Beth Fic, its about when she is 16 and goes through struggles. please review

Disclaimer: I dont own Glee

**...**

**Chapter 1- So much for my Happy Ending.**

"Seriously, everything Chelsea wears is Fugly, its disturbing!" The Brunette cheerleader said, putting her emerald green gym shorts on. Her name was Ali Greene, she was captain of the Carmel high Clovers Cheersquad. Her friend laughed. "Well since she can't fit her man hands into girl clothes, she has to settle for boys clothes." Said the dark blonde haired cheerleader, sliping her orange gym shirt over her tiny figure, her name was Beth Corcoran she was 16, best friends with Ali. "Awww poor thing, she is living my worst cheermare!" Ali laughed, getting her water mellon lip smacker out, and glossing up her lips.

The girls couldn't stop giggling for several minutes until the locker room door slamed. "Listen Ladies, here at Carmel, we spend alot of money on your physical education, so please don't waste our time and money." The Coach Yelled. Her name was Ruby Wallace, head of P.E. at Carmel High. Beth rolled her eyes and placed her orange headband on her head and headed for the door, dragging Ali behind her.

"So ladies, this wwek we are palying softball." Coach Wallace announced, shaking her head to the several boos and moans coming from the class. "O.M.F.G. Why can't we play a non butch sport for once. I am starting to turn gay. Seriously!" Ali said, getting up off the ground and popping a peice of bubble gum in her mouth. Beth just stared at her. "Ali, that was sorta homophobic."Beth scoffed, flopping her back on the fresh green grass." Beth, I am just speaking the truth, and Bethy baby, you know I Never lie." Ali said, twirling her finger through her brown, straightened hair. "True, so very true Ali." Beth murmured, springing her hand out for Ali to pull her up, they walked over with the class to start the lesson.

After about 10 minutes of laughing at The failed attempts by the other girls at softball, a lady from the office came down. She whispered with uby to get the okay to talk with a certain student. Once she got the okay she headed over to Ali and Beth. "Uh, why is Mustache Missy heading over here?"Ali asked, blowing a bubble, ad turning to her best friend. "I don't know Alison Karen Greene, I am not phycic!" Beth answered, looking at Ali. The office lady soon reached the two girls. "beth, you need to come to the office, its an emergancy." The Lady said, handing Beth a pass. "Beth nodded and snatched the pass out of her hand. "Sure, whatevs. Laterz Ali Babe!" Beth said, storming off towards the office, the lady running behind her.

...

"So what is the prob?" Beth asked, turning to face the Old Office lady. "The Principal wants to see you." The Lady said, looking sadly at Beth, and walking off. "Uh thanks." Beth mumbled, walking into the Principals office, and closing the door. Beth fund Principal Cassi James, siting inn her chair, gripping a box of tissues tight. "Hey Principal J. Whats the prob?" Beth asked, flopping down into a chair. "Um. Beth i have some bad news...You mum, well she died today." The Principal announced, Beth sat up straight and stared blankly at Cassi, then her eyes dropping down to just stare at the tissue box. "What, wha..?" Beth Breathed. She was Breathless. She tried to spit out words but none would come...

...

That was the moment Beth felt her life was over. It happened two months ago, the memory kept replaying in her head like a scratched cd.

She just arrived at her new Family's home. She couldn't wait. If only you could hear my voice. I was being Sarcastic just FYI...

"Beth sweetie, are you ready?" Ali's mom asked Beth, she was sitting in the front seat of her car, looking over to Beth who was in the passenger seat. Beth stll hasn't come to terms with her mom's death, she still doesn't believe it "Yeah totally ready for this new random family. They say they want me because they feel sorry, but really its of selfish reasons because they want a family. Oooh yay, loving the love." Beth Murmured, grabbing her brown guess handbag, flopping her big, round back sunnies over her eyes and hoping out of the car.

"Oooh, the place looks cosy.." Beth mumbled, rolling her eyes, looking at her new home. Seconds later she was almost tackled by Ali. "I am gonna Miss you Beth so much. Guess what I was wrong, this is my worst cheermare!" Ali cried, hugging her best friend tight. "Same here baby Girl!" Beth cried, hugging her best friend, tears dropping onto Ali's peppermint green and chocalate brown striped sweater. "I love you Alison Karen Greene!" Beth said, looking at her best friend smiling. "I love you too Beth Celeste Corcoran. and if you ever need anything, I'm just an IM, text FB inbox or call away!" Ali said, waving her best friend goodbyre, hoping her mom's car, and they drove off.

Beth grabbed her port and walked up to her new familly's door, wiping her tears. "So Beth, are you ready?" Beth asked herself, then knocked on the door.

Wow I wonder if she is ready?...

...

Do u like. PUHLEASE review, and give me name suggestions, love u all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey Guys, here is Chapter 2 of My Beth Fic.**

**This is where she meets her new Family, and has her first day at her New High School.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, KAY**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- We are Family**

Beth knocked on the white wooden door. Very quickly it was opened, by a women, a blonde pregnant women. She smiled at Beth, Beth was shocked at their resemblance, the only difference was their hair colour, and Beth wasn't pregnant. "Hi, Come in." The lady said, gesturing inside. Beth awkwardly nodded and quickly wiped her bergandy stilettos and walked in. When inside Beth looked the pregnant women up and down. She was wearing a light blue baby doll dress, a grey elbow length cardigan, and a pair of silver ballet flats. "So are you gonna tell me your name, it would be even more awkward if I don't know it." Beth murmured, looking at the blonde. "Oh sorry. I'm Quinn, Quinn Puckerman. It's nice to have you staying with us Beth." Quinn announced smiling again at the teen, not knowing what to do next. The truth is Quinn is actually Beth's true mother, and gave her away when she was young. The last time Quinn saw Beth was her christening.

"Well before you show me my room. There must be a man of the house right, because you said _staying with us_. Or by _us _did you mean your baby?" Beth said, sighing. "Yes there is a man of the house, my husband, Puck. Oh sorry, his name is Noah, I have just been calling him Puck for a long time, so I forget. Well anyway, he is up stairs, he will be down soon." Quinn said, walking into the lounge room. Beth rolled her eyes, and followed Quinn into the lounge room, dragging her purple port behind her. Beth reached the lunge room and flopped down onto the couch. Quinn giggled and then noticed Beth only brought a port. "Um Beth..Is that all you Brought? It's not that much." Quinn asked, curisouly. "Oh, well the rest of my stuff will be coming later. It couldn't fit in my friend Ali's car, so her mom is bringing it later." Beth answered, then getting a nail file out of her handbag, and fiddled with it.

"Oh, okay. Well do you anything to drink? Tea, water, coke, Dr. Pepper. We have it all." Quinn politely asked, getting up of the couch. "Um...Do you have apple juice? thats really all I like. Water makes my mouth go dry. I have never really liked tea, it makes me feel like one of them old rich snobs, who have tea coursing through their veins instead of blood, coke gets me too hypo, and Dr. Pepper, well it tastes to different for me. Apple juice is really all I like, oh and strawberry wine coolers." Beth answered quickly, taking deep breathes since she said it too fast. Quinn shyly smiled. "Really, thats the same for me. We have to tea for when my mum comes over, and Puck drinks anything. We have strawberry wine coolers, my favourite, but you wont be having any of them, who let you have them anyway.?" Quinn asked, grabbing the apple juice out of the fridge, and pouring it into a glass, then taking a big sip from it. "Oh, well the parties we had at Carmel, well there was A-lot of alcohol. So you get where I'm going don't you.?" Beth said, putting down the nail file and walking up to get her apple juice from the large kitchen, Quinn just nodding, she is breathless from how much apple juice she took in.

Quinn walked back into the lounge room, followed by Beth. Things were quiet for a while, so Beth decided to break the silence. "So how far along are you?" She asked, taking a sip from her juice. "Oh, I'm 8 months in two weeks, I'm having twins. a boy and a girl. Me and Puck are thinking of naming them Ella Rose and Mark." Quinn said, smiling, cradling her baby bump. "Cool..." Beth mumbled, picking up her glass to have another sip. Quinn soon jumped. "Beth they're kicking, do you want to feel?" Quinn asked, smiling. "Um...k." Beth answered, sliding over to Quinn and palcing her hand on Quinn's stomach. The kicking stopped but Beth still had her hand on Quinn's stomach. "Um..Beth, they've stopped you can move your hand now." Quinn politely said, awkwardly laughing after. "Oh sorry, ha. Well any way, where is this Man of the house?" Beth asked, moving her hand. "Yeah where is he? Let me Try this. Puck where are you we have a permanent visitor down here!" Quinn yelled, rolling her eyes. "I'm coming babe!" Puck yelled from up stairs. Beth softly giggled, she found this house hold very funny.

_What would there kids be like_

Beth thought, well she should know, she is one.

Beth heard the stairs creak and was getting nervous, he was coming. This guy could be like the father she never had, she wanted to be ready. "Sorry I was just...preparing." Puck announced, stepping of the last stair. Beth smiled at his appearence, he was tan, sparkly hazel eyes, muscly and had a mohawk.

_ That Mohawk is So 2010._

Beth joked in her head, then walking up to Puck.

"Um..Hi, I'm Beth Corcoran." She greeted, putting her hand out. Puck just stared at her, he is Beth's biological father, he has always been waiting for this moment, but in his head she knew who he _really _was, and they would run into each others arms, but he knew that would never happen, it would make Beth even more upset about the loss of her mother, maybe even agree. "Hi...I'm..Well you can call me whatever, Puck Noah...da...never mind." Puck said, shyly smiling. "Okay cool. Can I tell you something?" Beth said, smiling. Puck's eyes widened up when she said that, he lready felt close to her. "Sure, what is it." Puck answered smiling. "Your mohawk...it's so 2010, so passe, its like pepper spray, thats out wooden stakes in." Beth chuckled, sharing a quick look with Quinn, then both bursting out in laughter. She is feeling close to them already, like she has know them since she was little. "Whatever, this look crunchy toast for the ladies, right Quinn!" Puck defended himself, then winking at Quinn.

Quinn irrupted in more laughter, and feel back onto the couch. Puck just rolled him eyes and turned back to Beth. "well anyway, welcome to our home, our Fam..." Puck said being cut off by Beth. "Umm..Puck, I have a family, maybe one day we will be, but know right now." She admitted, then, grabbing her port and walked to the stairs, she felt embarrased. "My room?" She asked Quinn. "Second door on the right." Quinn said, smiling, then walking up to Puck. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked him, kissing him on the cheek, Puck just nodded, wrapping him arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Good, but..what were you doing upstairs taking so long?" Quinn asked, looking up at him...

**30 minutes eariler.**

_Come on Puck be cool, be you. This is Big, you are meeting your daughter you havn't seen since her christening, 15 and a half years ago. Just be yourself._

Puck thought, trying to motivate himself, sweating his head off. He just fell back on his bed. " What is wrong with me. As far as bad asses Go, I'm number Wah." Puck said to himself, confidently, but then just hitting himself in the head. "Come on Dude your Puckzilla, your a stud!" He said to himself, getting up off the bed and checking himself out in the mirror. "But this is your 15 year old daughter, not Santana, you don't go all stud on your daughter." Puck said, wacking himself with one of Quinn's books: Sex when Expecting. "Ooooh, I found my new Novel to read." Puck sais, then falling back onto his bed.

About 20 minutes later he was disrupted by the sound of his wife's voice. "Puck where are you we have a permanent visitor down here!" she shocked him. "I'm coming babe." Puck yelled back at his wife, then turned back to the book. "I will see you later." Puck said to the book, pointing at it, then turning to the mirror. "Here we Go Puck." He whispered to himself, walking out of his bedroom, to have a quick peek of Beth's new Room, everything was Purple and gold, and then walking down the stairs...

**Back to present.**

Beth walked into her room, and smiled. It was her favourite colours: Purple and Gold. She walked over near her bed and picked up the frame on her bedside table. It was a rectangular shape gold frame, with metallic purple beads, and metal spirals with beads coming of it. Beth smiles, and then hoped up on her bed, and layed down. "Well that just missed getting a soapie for Drama" Beth said to herself, (**A/N-Soap Oprah awards they went to on Friends**) and hitting herself with a pillow.

* * *

Quinn and Puck were hugging down stairs, they haven't moved from their position, they are just happy."Puck..?" Quinn said, ruining the silence. "Yeah babe?" Puck said, kissing the top of her head, hip lips touching her smooth, soft sandy blonde hair. "Did we make a mistake giving her Up?" Quinn asks, looking up at him. "I don't know, if we didn't give her up, she wouldn't have to deal with her mom's death, moving in with strangers. So I don't know.." Puck answered. "I am gonna go check on her, see if she is okay." Quinn announced, letting go of her husband and walking towards the stairs, cradling her stomach. "Thats cool. Anyway, I've got this really good Book I'm reading. it's addictive." Puck said, with his infamous smirk growing apon his face. "Really, who knew this day would come. Noah Puckerman opened a book. So what is it called?" Quinn asked, waiting at the stairs. "It's called Sex when Expecting!" Puck announced, with that smile of his. "Ugh! you found that. You 32 and you haven't changed sine you were about 14!" Quinn said, throwing her Blue alice headband at Puck. He just laughed and followed her up stairs.

* * *

Quinn saw Beth laying on her bead and smiled. "So Beth, do you like your room?" Quinn asked, picking up the same picture frame Beth did, and looked at it. "Yeah, it's my fave colours. Thanks Quinn." Beth said, sitting up and smiling at her biological mother. "It's okay, and they're my favourite colours too. Ha, you have not even been here an hour. It feels like forever." Quinn mumbled, playing with her gold cross. "Ha, true. It does. ooh Nice necklace." Beth said, then leaning over to touch it. "Please don't touch it, you could disturb God and the Angels." Quinn orders in a firm tone, this shook Beth a bit. "Oh..sorry beth, I'm just really religious." Quinn said, putting her hand on her baby bump. "Really same. but I never really act on it, I just pray when I feel like it."Beth admmitted. "Hmm...Pretty Similar...aren't we?.." Quinn said, looking up at Beth. "Yeah, freaky." Beth said in response.

Things were quiet for a while, but Quinn spoke up. "Well you better start unpacking what you have with you, and choose an outfit for school tomorrow, because I need to iron it and make sure its nice and fresh." Quinn said, sitting up. "Oh, school tomorrow, wow that quick? Well okay, I will choose one now, and bring it out to you. Thanks." Beth said, walking over to her port. Quinn smiled and walked out of the room, patting Beth on the head. "Hmm. She seems nice." Beth says to herself, smiling, then opening up her port and going through a limited choice of wardrobe.

* * *

Puck sat at the end of his bed, taping his feet against the floor, in the tune to _Only the Good die Young_, remembering when he performed that in Glee Club. Quinn soon walked in and shut the door. "She looks like you." Puck whispered, looking up at Quinn. "I remember last time you said that, she was about 2 hours old.."Quinn said in response, sitting down to to Puck, and putting her head on his shoulder."How do you think she is coping?"Puck asked, looking at the floor. "With what?" Quinn asked looking at him."Shelby...dying." Puck said, looking up at Quinn. "Oh...That...She seems to be okay, but I bet it's killing her inside. We wlll just wait and see."Quinn said, then kissing Puck lightly on the then got up and headed for the door. "What do you want for dinner, I was thinking maybe just Mcdonalds tonight." Quinn asked leaning on the door. "Oh, I want Pizza babe Not Mcas. Toni Pepperoni with cheesy crust." Puck answered, Puck answered. "Sure, I'll go order it." Quinn said walking out of the room, blowing a kiss at Puck.

After Quinn Leaves the room, Puck goes to check on Beth. He walks into her room and chuckles. He found her asleep on the floor, snoring.

_Ha. Thats just how I found Quinn the night when Beth was born, in my room._

Puck thought to himself, smiling. He then tip toed over to Beth, and lifted her up into his arms, but unfortunately she woke up. " am I?" Beth murmured, rubbing her eyes. "Just go back to sleep." Puck whispered in her ear. "Mmmm, okay."Beth answered back, wrapping her arms around him, and falling back to sleep. Puck smiled and just sat on her bed, with Beth in his arms, remembering the last time he held her in his arms, she was about 10 minutes old, he had never been happier.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Beth woke up on her bed, with a green blanket on her, she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing the day before, a Bergandy baby doll top, mini shorts and bergandy heels. She sat up and rubbed her neck, it was aching. "Ow, what the heck?" She complained, then wiping the dried drool off her chin. "Ugh. What time is it?"She asked herself, going to her handbag and getting out her phone. "Crap, 7:45, I better get up now." Beth said, climbing out of bed and walking over to her mirror, her jaw dropped when she saw herself. "Oh Great, it looks like a cat died on my head, can't wait to brush my hair." Beth moaned, picking up her brush and started to brush her mess of hair.

When done brushing her hair, she headed for her wardrobe, it looked tiny, no way it could fit all her clothes, she opened the door up to find a huge closet, and all her clothes that Ali's mom were bringing over were there, all of them. "OMFG! This is Amazing!" Beth squealed, jumping up and down. "So what to wear?" Beth asked herself, walking over to her dresses. She didn't find anything she wanted to wear there, so she headed over to her shirts. She didn't find anything she liked until she came across a yellow, jay jays singlet. "Okay I wanna wear this with...My black skinny jeans, and my white cardigan, and...my white flats." Beth announced to herself, then collected the thngs she needed. She quickly got dressed and did her hair. She quickly straightened her hair, and put it in a high pony tail, then put her yellow frangipani clip in her hair tie. "Ah, thats nice, well time for breaky." Beth said to herself, heading for the stairs.

When done stairs a smile grew upon her face, when she smelt freshly baked waffles. "Hey Beth, you look nice." Quinn greeted, getting butter out of the fridge. "Hey Quinn. I smell waffles, they are like my favourite food." Beth smiled, but then her smile dropped when she remembered how Shelby made her waffles every morning. "Hi Beth." Puck greeted, but she couldn't understand him thanks to about 5 waffles in his mouth. "Uh, hi Puck." Beth laughed, then walked over to the kitchen to Quinn. "Those two are about his 20th, no joke." Quinn whispered then smiled. "Seriously? I thought I was bad when it came to waffles, but your husband..I will say no more.."Beth joked, and picked up a plate off the bench. "Here you go." Quinn said, giving Beth two waffles. "Yum!" Beth squealed, then walked over to the table and sat next to Puck. "Are you enjoying them?"Beth asked Puck, giggling, then taking a bite out of her waffle. "What do you think?" He said, shoving a waffle down his throat. Beth just shrugged and silently giggled. Puck then looked at his watch. It said 8:15. "Oh crap, I gotta get you to school!" Puck announced. "Are you ready?" Puck asked Beth, he was getting up from the table, and ran over to the stairs. "Um.. yeah, I am." Beth answered. "Good, be right back!" Puck said, running up the stairs.

Puck came back down the stairs quickly. He had put on a pair of jeans, was holding Beth's handbag and had his old jacket everyone on the football team wore. "umm..nice attire.."Beth laughed, he walked up to Beth and gave her, her bag. "Thanks, well bye Quinn, thanks for breakfast." Beth said before walking to the door. "Bye Beth, have a good day, and bye Puck,love you."Quinn said. "Bye sweetie." Puck said before kissing Quinn, and then kissing her stomach. And then they left for Beth's new school.

* * *

They soon arrived at Beth's new school, William Mckinley High School. "Well here it is, Mckinley high. My old School. I ruled this place!" Puck said, looking over at Beth. "Coolie. Well I gotta motor, don't wanna be late. Later Puck." Beth said smiling. "What, I thought I was coming with you, I even brought my jacket to show everyone that I used to go here, rule this place. I'm Puckzilla." Puck whined. "Haha, cute. well I'm gonna take a rain-check for this chat. Later." Beth said, getting out of Puck's car, and waving Puck good bye. "See-yah Beth." Puck smiled at Beth, and then drove off.

Beth walked up the steps to her New High School, taking deep breaths. She walked pass all the jocks, who just stared at her, she smiled at them before walking off. "Here we go Beth." She said to herself before opening up the doors. She began walking down the hall of Mckinley, people just looked at her, then started gossiping with their friends, boys stared at her, every single one. Her phone started to buzz, she got a text, she went to her black handbag to get her phone but she collided with someone.

"Oh, sorry." Beth said, helping them pick up their things. "Its okay." They said, it was a male, a tall male. The Man then looked at her and his jaw dropped. "Quinn?..."


	3. Chapter 3

here u go, chapter 3, enjoy :D

N most of u will hate what song the Chapter is named after...a Jonas Brothers song. But Its the only thing I cld come up with...

And just fyi, there is a sex ed class coming up... Not pretty

* * *

**Chapter 3- That's What I go to School For. Part 1**

"No...I'm Beth. Beth Corcoran..."Beth said back to the man she bumped into, who misstated her for her true mother. "Oh Sorry..You just looks so much like a some one I know..Well anyway I'm , I'm teacher of the glee club. I'm thinking your new since I haven't seen you around." said, smiling. "cool, well you know I'm Beth. Actually are you talking about Quinn Puckerman? She used to be a student here." Beth asked smiling. The man nodded,"Pretty sure thats her. She is still with Puckerman, hmm.. Well anyway, I hope you don't mind my asking but how do you know Quinn?" asked, looking down at Beth, smiling. "Oh well...recently something happened...My mum died, so I moved in with Quinn and Puck..."Beth answered, looking down sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Finn said, looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face. "No matter how many times show their sympathy, say sorry it doesn't bring her back...so you guys shouldn't really bother." Beth muttered, looking at the taller man. "Yeah I understand, my dad dies when I was little..Well Beth I was wondering something?...Is it okay if I come over and see Puck and Quinn sometime, I know it's sometimes awkward when a teacher goes to a students house, but I would really like to catch up with them, so is it okay?" Finn asked Beth, smiling at her. "Sure of course. Now Can I ask you for a favour? Well actually 2." Beth asked the Glee clubs teacher, smiling. "Of coarse. What is it?" Finn asked. "Where is the Principal's Office, and what is a Glee Club?" Beth asked.  
Mr. Hudson laughed. "Oh I will take you to his office, Principal Shuester. He has been working her for a long time. He was my glee club, and spanish teacher." Mr. Hudson said to Beth, then started to walk off. Beth smiled and followed him.

"Well a Glee Club is simply just show choir we compete in Competitions, we sing, dance. It's not all just show tunes, we do Madonna, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga.."Finn said before being cut off by Beth. "Do you guys do music by Santana and Brittany. They are my fave singers." Beth said smiling. Finn chuckled. "Yes We do. Santana and Brittany used to go to this school, I was friends with them, they were in the glee club." Finn said, turning around the corner. "Get out! They are The Best. I loved their remake of Britney and Madonna's _Me Against The Music _The Most. It was Amazing." Beth Squealed. Finn smiled at her and then he opened the door to The Principals Office.

Beth walked into the Office to find a man with curly brown hair, a few greys popping up here and there and a crooked grin. "Hi Beth, Welcome to Mckinley!" He said, standing up from his chair. "Uh..Hi." Beth giggled, looking at Mr. Hudson. "I'm Principal Shuester, but everyone calls me Principal Shue, or Mr. Shue." Will said smiling. "Coolie. So when do I get my class schedule?" Beth asked, sitting down in the spare chair Will smile. "Well you just need to go to the office. And they will give you everything. But Beth before you go, I would just like to say that if you have any problems just come see me. Okay?" Will said smiling. Beth nervously nodded. "Thank you. Well I better go, bye." Beth said smiling, and walking out of the ofice.

"Does she know yet?"Will asked Finn, who was still in the office. He shook his head. "Nope, not a clue that Puck and Quinn are her parents, ..I mean Will." Finn said nodding. Will looked serious. "Well we have to make sure she can never find out. Her mother just died, imagine how this would be on her. She would think Puck and Quinn hated her, but they didn't, they don't. We know that. So just keep it on the hush please. You can go now Finn, thank you." Will finished, before throwing himslef back in his chair.

* * *

Beth walked to the office, it took her about 5 times longer than it should of, but that was because she was new. When she arrived she went straight to the front desk. A Large Women, with black hair served her. "Hi I'm Lauren Zizes, how may I help you?" She asked, asked, taking a bite of a snickers bar. "Um..Hi, I'm Beth Corcoran. I'm new here and The Principal told me to come here to get my things." Beth said anxiously, leaning over the bench. "Oh, your the new Girl. I have your stuff ready. Here." Lauren said, handing Beth her stuff. Beth quickly flipped through it to find a list of Activities. "Oh and since you came a bit late this year you have to do one of those activities for special credit." Lauren Muttered, taking another bite of her chocolate. "Oh Coolie, thanks." Beth said before walking off.

The dark Blonde haired girl headed towards the class she had first, it was Sex Ed. While walking to class room 24 Beth's eyes were drawn to a sing up sheet. It was for Cheerio try outs. Beth had heard of the Cheerios. She knew they were the best, and you had to be the best to be on the squad. She had to get on that team. It would mean popularity and she could do it for extra credit. She killed two birds with one stone. She quickly signed her name, and ran to her class room.

"Sex has bad and good things to it. Bad- Unplanned pregnancy. Teens who had this usually end up broken inside. Good- Unplanned pregnancy! It's always nice to have a gurgling baby at home, and Certain people can pull off the pregnant look. Let's see who can in this class...Maddie...Susie...Elisa..and Tom, you could too. So the four of you might want to have unprotected sex. It might be a good choice for you!" Holly Holiday said with a smile on her face, then writing_ SEX _on the whiteboard. "Now get into groups to discuss what your baies could look like" Holly Chirped, walking over to her desk.

The students seperated into group, just chatting about their lives, gossiping, you know the deal. Beth sonn walked into the classroom and was shocked at how relaxed they were, just chilling hanging out with friends. She just shook her head and headed towards Holly. "Um..Hi, I'm Beth Corcoran, I'm new here." Beth said, smiling. Holly smiled. " Oh Hi Hon, the class are seprated into groups to chat, why don't you go join in?" Holly said, smiling. beth nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. To get a good view of who she could sit with.

Two Cheerios, one latina, and one blonde were sitting with two boys, they looked like they were jocks. One had messy dark blonde hair, like Beth, and the other one had a similar mohawk to Puck. The blonde cheerleader elbowed her friend. "Look its a new Girl, wanna go say hi?" She said looking at here friend. "Uh...sure. I don't wanna talk abut sex, I do it enough dating him." The Latina girl said, glaring at the boy with a mohawk. They both walked over to Beth to greet her. The two boys noticed Beth too." Ooh, That new Girl is Fine!" The Mohawked boy said, checking Beth out. The blonde by nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty cute." He mumbled. The mohawked boy glared at his friend. "Cute, the girl is smoken. Get those eyes checked Boy!" He said, rolling his eyes.

The two cheerios reached Beth and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lina Cruiz, Welcome to Mckinley." The Latina girl said, smiling. The blonde girl giggled. "Hi I'm Rihanna. And you Hot. " She said, eyeing Beth up and down. Beth giggled. "Uh, thanks. Well I'm Beth Corcoran, New Girl...obviously.." Beth muttered, twirling her finger through her pony tail. "Cool. Well wanna sit with us?" Lina asked, pointing to where they were sitting. "Uh...sure. Thanks for being so nice." Beth said, smiling. The two cheerios giggled, and linked arms with Beth, taking her to their table.

As they reached their table, they mohawked boy saw them and shot straight up out of his seat. "Hi, I'm Nick Myers. And may I say that you are Fine!" Nick said, checking Beth out. Lina glared at her boyfriend. "Thanks...I guess. Well I'm Beth. And you have a mohawk very similar to someone I live with.. " Beth said smiling. She walked over to the blonde boy, he smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Beth." She politley said, putting her hand out. The boy blushed, and shook her hand. "I'm Jackson, Jackson Phillips." He said quietly. Beth smiled at him, and sat next to him. "So anyway, we were just talking about how there is a free spot on cheerios. Susie Sullivan broke her neck doing a helicopter toss, so now we need a new Cheerio." Lina said, smiling at Beth, Nick's arms wrapped around her. "Yeah I know, I saw the sign up sheet. I signed it. I was a cheerleader back at my old school, Carmel High.."Beth said, shyly, looking at her feet. Lina smiled. "Cool. Well I'm trying this new thing out, its called being nice to people , its because of this girl she filed a law suit against me for being a bitch to her... so maybe, if I know you got the stuff to be on Cheerios, I can get you that uniform." Lina said, looking at Beth. Beth smiled. "Awesomeness." Beth mumbled.

They sat in quiet for a while, Beth and Jackson sharing looks with each other every few minutes. Rihanna was the one to brake the silence. "Seriosuly Beth you are hot. Will you let me tap that?" She said. Beth sunk in her chair, it was majorly embarassing.

Soon the Bell rang and all the students ran for the door. Beth and the boys she was sitting with were the last to leave. "Bye." Beth said, giggling, to Jackson. "See yah Beth." he said, walking out the door. Beth was walking out when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "You know Rihanna is right, You are smokin'. and you would look all kinds of hot in that cheerios uniform. " Nick said. Beth just rolled her eyes. "Aren't you and Lina Dating?" Beth asked, turning to face Nick. "No We're...hmm..F*ck Buddies, thats what we are." Nick said, smiling at Beth. "Ugh...thats just...Eww." Beth said before walking off. Nick rolled his eyes. "What! Did I stutter?"Nick jokingly said to Beth. "Ha ha Very Funny. Laterz." Beth said before running off to find Lina and Rihanna.

* * *

This is Chapter 3. I hope U like. :D

Please R and R


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is Chapter 4... well you could say chapter 3 part two, but anyway this is just the second part to the last Chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Glee. Sill Trollin Murphy does...**

**

* * *

**Beth searches around the school to find Lina and Rihanna walking into what looked like the gym. She quickly ran to catch up with them. "Uh Hey Guys. You left without me." Beth said, placing her hand on her hip. "Oh, we didn't notice you were gone." Line said, it a bitchy tone. "Yeah, I thought you were with us because we walked pass a mirror, and I thought I saw you, because the person had blonde hair like you do. " Rihanna said, Beth and Lina looked at Rihanna with amazement, is she really that dumb? "Ri...You were looking at yourself Genius!" Lina Harshly said, then rolled her eyes, then walking off into the gym. Rihanna followed her, and Beth walked in behind Rihanna, giggling.

Lina threw her back and red Cheerios bag and the ground, and turned to Beth, crossing her arms. "Okay, Listen B. You wan this spot, then show me what you got!" Lina ordered, Staring at Beth. "Um..Okay..Do you want me to get changed?" Beth asked. Placing her handbag down. Lina Just rolled her eyes. "Uh..sure whatever." She said, falling back into her chair. Beth nodded, smiling nervously, and walking to the doors. "I will just go and get changed, be right back.."Beth said, before running off. "Yeah, coolie." Lina said, not paying much interest.

Soon Beth came back, she was wearing her old Cheerleading Uniform. It was Emerald green, amber orange and had hints of white though it. She stood at the door posing, Lina just rolled her eyes, and played with her pen. "Beth, what are you waiting for, paparazzi? This isn't LA, get your cheer On!" Lina said, glaring at Beth. Beth nodded and walked to the centre of the room, and started her try out. She was amazing, every one watched her with smiles, and cheered her on, But Lina watched with envy, Beth was good, she could take Lina's spot as captain. Beth finished and smiled nervously at Lina.. "Was I good? Good enough for Cheerios?" Beth asked, anxiously. Everyone looked at Lina, Lina just sat there looking at Beth. "Yeah you were good. You're on The Cheerios!" Lina announced, faking a smile at Beth.

Beth was so excited, she did cartwheels all around the gym. "Seriously? Awesome. Thanks Lina. I'm so excited!" Beth squealed, jumping up and down. "Yeah, what ever. Well see you guys at Lunch for practise. And I'm heading the practises for the next few days, Coach Sylvester and Coach Lopez are gone to some Seminar for Winners..of something like that. Well Later Tubettes!" Lina said to the cheerios, then walked of, linking pinkies with Rihanna. Beth couldn't stop smiling, she was a cheerio, she was on the best cheer squad in the world, seriously they were.

Beth walked to the change rooms to get changed back into her Cheerios Uniform, She looked excellent in that uniform, and really looked like she belonged. She had the feeling of pride running through her, she felt so happy. Then she looked up at herself in the mirror, she felt guilty, she felt like she shouldn't feel happy this early, her mom died 2 months ago, it was too harsh. She quickly looked away from mirror, and picked up her bag, and walked out of the locker began to walk down the hall to find the cafeteria and saw a familiar person down the hall. It was Jackson. She quickly walked down to him to say hi, literally. Jackson saw Beth and smiled, Beth then started running to get to him.

"Hey Beth, I see your a Cheerio now.."Jackson said, smiling. Beth giggled and shyly smiled. "Yeah. I was a cheerleader at my old school, so I had to be On the Cheer tear here." She murmured, looking up at Jackson, he was really tall. "Cool, well I guess I will be seeing you alot more often then." He said back to Beth. Beth titled her head, she didn't understand what he meant. "What, what do you mean...are you a Cheerio?" Beth asked, chuckling. Jackson went red, and laughed awkwardly."No, I'm on the football team, quater-back actually. We **(Cheerios and Jocks)** all sit at the same table at lunch, and I will see you at football games, so yeah.." Jackson said, looking down at the ground. Beth smiled, she sorta likes him, so now she could get to know him more. "Awesome..."Beth said, smiling up at him.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, when Jackson started to laugh."What's so funny.."Beth asked. "Well...It's really awkward, and thats not ow I want it to be when I ask y...never mind."He muttered, scratching his head. Beth looked at him curiously.."When you ask me what?.." She asked, tapping her foot on the ground, looking up at him with sharp eyes. "When...I ask you if tomorrow, after school...if you wanna go to breadsticks, that place just re-opened, and i heard their breadsticks are better than ever!" Jackson said, looking hopefully, into Beth's eyes. A smile grew across Beth's Face. "Really, cool!" She squealed, too loudly. "You seem really cool, so...yeah.." Jackson shyly said. Beth placed her hand on his arm. " I would love to, see you later!" She said, before running off. Jackson just watched her and smiled, he liked her.

* * *

When school finished that day, Beth walked out of school with Rihanna and Lina. "So he asked you out? Wow that was quick, he just reeks of desperation, it is exaughsting to look at him. So I'm not surprised." Lina said, linking arms with Beth. "So you guys are going to breadsticks? Cool, did you know Breadsticks are so small because they are food for evil leprechauns?" Rihanna asked, looking blankly at the two other girls. Beth and Lina just rolled her eyes and began to walk again. They soon came close to The road where Puck and Quinn were waiting for Beth in their car. Lina saw Puck and her jaw dropped. "Is that your dad, he is super fine!" She said, not taking her eyes off him. Beth shook her head.."No he isn't.."Beth mumbled, looking up at Lina. "Well I better go, see you guys tomorow!" Beth said before running to Puck's car.

"OMG! You will never believe how good my day was!" She squealed, smiling. Quinn looked at Beth in her Cheerios uniform and smiled. "Congrats Beth." She said, smiling. "Really, for what?" Puck asked, smiling at Beth. Quinn glared at him. "She is a Cheerio Genius!" Quinn said to Puck, hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow! Well anyway, what else happened?" Puck asked, rubbing where he was hit. "Well, Since I joined cheerios I don't have to join any loser clubs for extra credit, and he cutest boy asked me.."Beth chirped before being cut off by Puck. "What! A Boy? What did he ask you?" He asked Beth, looking at her. Beth looked down and said. "Oh..he just asked me to borrow... my...eraser, yep thats believable." Beth said, saying the last part to herself. "Okay..Well Lets go.." Puck muttered before starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

At Home Quinn and Puck were mucking around with Puck's guitar, and singing. Beth was surprised at how good they were. "Wow you guys are good." Beth complimented them, taking a bite out of her apple. "Thanks, we used to be in Glee Club." Quinn said. "Uh...Glee, you two strike me as the Big Bad and Popular of The Campus, not glee kids..." Beth awkwardly said. Puck laughed. "Oh We were that, just also Glee Kids..." Puck laughed, putting his guitar down. Beth shook her head."No, don't stop playing..Can you two sing another?" Beth asked, Puck and Quinn nodded.

Puck started Strumming His guitar, anf Both him and Quinn smiled at each other..

_(Puck) Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now.  
Me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound._

_(Both) Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you.  
I think I hear them calling, Oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do?_

_(Quinn) You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't our home.  
I'm always somewhere else, and you're always there alone._

_(Quinn) Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you.  
I think I hear them calling, Oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do?_

_(Puck) Beth I know you're lonely, and I hope you'll be alright.  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night. All night._

A Tear started to roll down Beth's cheek as Puck sang the last note. She felt close to this song, not just because it had her name in it, she just felt close to it. "Th-That was B-Beauitiful." Beth stuttered, wiping her eye. "Thanks beth, Now..Its your turn to sing something..." Puck announced. Beth shook her head. "N-No, i have never sung in my life, I will suck, I'll sound Super Sharp.." Beth said, leaning back. "C'mon beth, youWill get extra helpings of desert!" Puck bribed, smiling at her.."Ugh! Fine! Umm..What song? "I know...Do you Know Papa don't Preach?" Quinn asked, placing her hand on her stomach, and quickly glancing at Puck. "Yes! That is one of my Fave Madonna Numbers, even though its Ancient.." Beth squealed..."Well...sing that.." Quinn said, smiling at Beth. Beth nodded, and stood up.

Puck started to play the guitar again...

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_

_'Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me_

_right from wrong_

_I need your help_

_daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart_

_But I know what I'm saying_

_The one you_

_warned me all about_

_The one you said_

_I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess_

_And I don't mean maybe.. please_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind.._

_I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby mmm_

_He says that he's going to marry me_

_We can raise_

_a little family_

_Maybe we'll be all right_

_It's a sacrifice_

_But my friends keep telling me_

_to give it up_

_Saying I'm too young_

_I ought to live it up_

_What I need right now is_

_some good advice.. please_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind.._

_I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby ooh oh_

_Daddy daddy if you could only see_

_Just how good he's been treating me_

_You'd give us your blessing right now_

_'Cause we are in love_

_We are in love.. so please_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind.._

_I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_I'm gonna keep my baby_

_Ooh don't you stop loving me daddy_

_I know I'm keeping my baby_

Puck finished the last note on his guitar and Quinn started to cheer. "Yeah, woo. That was Madonnamazing!" Quinn joked, Beth smiled shyly. "Really?" She asked, knowing she did, but wanting to hear it. "Mhm!" Puck hummed, giggling. Beth was surprised by how much she sang like Quinn, she is so familiar to her. "Well, I'm gonna go start dinner, we are having Stir Fry!" Quinn squealed, Beth smiled to ,it was her favourite. Quinn walked to the kitchen and Puck walked up to Beth. "Your Good Kiddo" He whispered before walking up stairs. Beth smiled and Fell back onto he couch. Loving what she just did, but not knowing she is going to have to do alot more of it..

* * *

"What Do You mean Cheerios doesn't count as Extra Credit?" Beth Rudely asked The Guidance Counsellor: Emma Shuester. "Well, Beth, The Council of Education made that a rule recently, I'm sorry you didn't know.."Emma apologised to Beth, cleaning her little green grape. "Ugh! Now I will have to join a loser club like beekeepers Club...Or Like glee.."Beth whimpered, not wanting to think about joining them clubs.. Emma awkwardly laughed." Wow...Those are the only two Left...So which one do you choose?" Emma asked..Beth rolled Her eyes. "Glee I guess!" She said before storming out.

* * *

"Girls, come one, Please Audition for Glee with me!" Beth begged, batting her eyelashes. "Ugh! Fine! What song do you have in mind?" Lina groaned, filing her nails. "A Classic Glee Club Number...Performed By Glee legends, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce...Say A Little Prayer!" beth announced. Lina rolled her eyes again. "Yuk, and oldie, But since it was Performed by Cheerio Legends, I'll do it." Lina said, standing up. "Same here." Rihanna said, smiling. "Yay, lets get to work!" Beth said, smiling...

* * *

The Glee Club Filed in, First a Kid in a Wheel chair, and a Goth, then a Girl with dark skin, then a kid who had a side fringe and wore a designer Jacket, then a girl with blonde hair, short, and wore geeky clothes. They sat down on the chair and waited for their teacher: Mr:Hudson to start talking. "Okay, even though one of you is missing, we will start. So today we have 3 new Girls auditioning, Please be very nice to them, and judge them on talent only...Not how they treat you, or you treat Them!" said, looking straight at Maddie Rosenberg, she was the short blonde girl. "Excuse me, I did nothing so please don't blame me for anything!" She rudley said, folding her arms.

Beth, Lina, and Rihanna soon walked. Maddie's mouth dropped. "They want to Join Glee. Probably to embarrass us!" She winged. "Maddie, thats enough!" Mr. Hudson said. "Well Girls start whenever you want!" Finn said smiling.

Beth nodded and he pressed the play button on the Cd player...

T_he moment I wake up_

_before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little prayer for you._

_While combing my hair now_

_and wondrering what dress to wear now._

_I say a little prayer for you._

_Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, forever we never will apart_

_oh how I"ll love you_

_Together, together that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only be heartbreak for me._

_In run for the bus, dear_

_While riding I think of us, dear_

_I say a little prayer for you._

_At work, I just take time_

_and all through my coffee break-time._

_I say a little prayer for you._

_Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, forever we never will apart_

_oh how I"ll love you_

_Together, together that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only be heartbreak for me._

The Girls ended, every one clapped and cheered for them, except Maddie who actually booed. Finn Glared at Maddie, she just rolled her eyes. "Okay so I take that for yes! Not including Maddie...Welcome To The Glee Club Girls! Take a seat!" He Announced smiling. The 3 Cheerios Smiled and walked over to the Seats.

Very Soon The Glee Club was interupted by someone. "Sorry i'm Late Mr. H." They said... Lina and Rihanna's jaw's dropped. Beth stood up shocked...

"Your In Glee..."

* * *

Did You like? HopeYou did :D, do u have any ideas to who is in Glee?

U will find Out Next Chapter :D, you will also see Beth and Jackson's date, and a Sleep-over :D. And in the nex few Chapters maybe some more Beth-Lina Rivalry...

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here is Chapter 5, enjoy :D

also, I changed the Name, becuase the old one wasn't really intresting...

* * *

Beth looked at Him Shocked, she never thought he would be in Glee.

"You..You...seriously?" she asked, walking towards him. He nodded nervously. Beth stood in front of him, glaring at him for some unknown reason.

"W-Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends..." She asked, in a firm tone.

"Beth..we are, but Imagine how people would treat me if they found out I was in Glee..." He said shyly, rubbing his neck. Beth slowly nodded, and intwined her hand with the boy's.

"I understand Jackson, It's okay.."Beth said, smiling at him. Jackson chucked.

"Thanks beth.." Jackson said before they walked over to the seats, and they sat down next to each other, smiling.

Then Jackson scrunched his face, out of confusion. "Wait...what are you 3 doing here?" He asks, looking up at Lina.

"Ugh! Your Little Bethy needed us to join. I'm a good person, so I helped her!" Lina Moaned, playing with her nails.

Maddie Scoffed. "You...a good person?..Umm..okay..Can we carry on with the lesson Mr. Hudson? I wanted to discuss the most amazing, talented Girl alive...Rachel St. James!" She said with a Smile growing upon her face, and showing her pearly white teeth. Finn went blank when he heard that name. Rachel has always been the girl he loved, the girl he wanted. But she left him to pursue her career.

**_7 years Earlier_**

_"Finn...We have always wanted this...for me...Thats why we are doing this!" Rachel argued, standing up off her tan, leather couch, and looking towards her taller fiancée. Finn shook his head, and his eyes darted straight towards Rachel. She looked at him with hope, hoping he would understand._

_"No Rachel! Yeah I might have wanted that for you! But I want a Family! Not just Your Fame and Fortune! I want to stay here, In Lima, with you! I don't want to go to New York!" Finn yelled at Rachel, she looked at him with Anger, and walked straight over towards him, death staring him._

_"Yeah! We Can Have All of That..Once I'm done with my career! It's the most important thing right now! You know that!" She shrieked at Finn, pointing her finger in his face, he pushing it away. She walked into her room, and quickly walked out with a book, a yearbook. She opened up to a page in the middle. She showed it to Finn, it was a picture of him and her, on stage, performing Faithfully. There was a few words next to it too. Rachel pointed at the picture, a tear rolling down her cheek..._

_"This was us! All we lived for was each other, and our talent! Our Passion, Our Future! Look at what people wrote, what you wrote!" She cried, tracing her finger down to where the writing was, it had written:_

_You guys are Amazing, _

_You are Just...I cannot describe you two..._

_I expect to see you As Stars In the Future._

_There is Nothing You can't Do._

_I believe in you..._

_Love, ..._

_"See, he believed in Us! Why can't you...Well I know You Did!" Rachel Cried, pointing down under what Mr. Shue said._

_It said: _

_Rach, Look at us..._

_I believe In you..In us...We will be forever...So will our stars..._

_"See! Thats why you have to Come! To Pursue M-Our Dreams! We Have Been together almost 9 years, and you want to ruin that over this pathetic excuse of a Town?" She cried, throwing the book down. Finn pulled her into a hug, All she could do was cry..._

_"Rachel...I'm not choosing Lima over you...You're choosing New York over me...So if you want to go chasing your dreams..Fine, But I won't be there..." Finn said before, letting her go, and waking to the door, opening it, and never coming back through it again..._

_Rachel picked up the book and gripped it tight, crying...she just lost Finn...What would keep her going?...Then she tilted her head up, stood tall and wiped her eyes. She needed to focus on her career now...No More Finn Hudson..._

_..._

"Mr. Hudson, Are you okay?" The boy in the wheelchair asked, wheeling over to is teacher that was blank, and pale. Finn nodded, he looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Yeah Xander, I'm good..I was...never mind...So C'mon class...lets Discuss...R-Rachel..."

* * *

They all filed out of Glee. Xander and his friend: Lucy walked out together. The dark, large girl; Destiny walked out with her friend: Brock, Lina and Rihanna walked out, linking pinkies, Rihanna waving good-bye at the same time. And Beth and Jackson walked out together, just talking, they couldn't stop looking at each other. Just smiling. They were followed by a Jealous Maddie, just watching the two, with a glare on her face.

"So, Breadsticks..Tonight?" Beth asked, looking up at Jackson. "Yeah tonight, I can't wait.." He chuckled, looking down at Beth. She smiled shyly. They walked to the Doors of the gym, and smiled at each other. "Well this is where I take off, Meet you at Breadsticks tonight!" Beth chirped, waving at Jackson. "Well, Later Beth.." He said, then walking off.

Beth sighed, and walked into the gym, smiling, and humming I Say A Little Prayer under her voice. She expected to see Girls chatting, gossiping, the usual. But she found them all standing in a neat and orderly line. She quickly dropped her bag, and ran over to where everyone was standing.

"Whats going on?..." Beth asked, before seeing two women standing in front of the Cheerios. One had tanned skin, had jet black hair, and wore a tight red tank top, and a white, tight pair of tights, with red Lace at the bottom. The older Women had short blonde hair, wore a white track suit, with red stripes up the legs, and had a black megaphone in her hand.

"These must be the coaches..."Beth muttered, under her breath. Both of the women glared at Beth, but then The Dark Haired on, looked at her surprised.

"Um..Where do I know you from. I know I haven't seen you around here before...Who are you, and why are you here. You have 5 seconds to tell me before I drag you out by your ear!" She ordered, looking down at Beth.

"Uh..I'm Beth Corcoran, I'm 16, and Lina recruited me for Cheerios..." Beth said quickly.. closing her eyes. The Latina women chuckled..."Oh...I've heard of you...ha...Get in Line, we are about to start practise!" She ordered, pointing to the line. Beth nodded and quickly ran next to Rihanna .

"Listen Up Ladies! Today we will be starting to work on our Nationals routine. If you bore me, you will be cut! Now Silicone Slut, Teach them the first sequence!" Sue Ordered, staring at Santana. Santana Nodded and turned on the Cd player next to her. Madonna's song: Burning Up started to play.

"Okay Now you four, star over there. Lift Bel...Whatever her name is up, Then Cradle her. Do the same, with your other four groups. And you 3 in the middle, Round-Off Back HandSpring Full Twisting lay-Out into the front Centre. Go!" She yelled. All the girls started to do what Coach Lopez Instructed. Each time was better, and more skilled that the last.

Coach Sylvester Was impressed with Beth, she was very skilled, and a talented Gymnast and Dancer. Lina kept loosing her focus, and stuffing up. She was distracted and Intimidated by Beth, and she saw Sue Looking at her. She was jealous, very!...

Soon Practise was over, and the girls started to head out.

"Lina. You are Pathetic. You completely screwed up today, and made a fool out of yourself, that isn't what I want in a head Cheerio! Keep this up and You, Lina will Be Replaced!" Sue Announced to Lina. Lina turned a bright Red, it wasn't her fault, it was that Beth's Fault! Lina stormed out, pushing past other Cheerios, and disappeared. Sue soon pulled Santana aside to talk.

"Listen Up Jugs The Clown. I understand you are pretty busy getting your Jugs pumped with Jello shots, but I need you to with betty into shape! she Has Captain material, and potential. She reeks of it!" Sue said, in a firm tone to Santana. Santana nodded, sadly at what Sue had said to her...

* * *

**Beth's POV**

Umm... What do I wear...My Cheerios Uniform, or My black playsuit? If I wear my Play Suit, I will look nice, and all pretty...But then he would be thinking I'm trying to hard..that I'm desperate.. Maybe The Cheerios Uniform, If I wear that I will look like how I looked when he asked me out...Maybe he liked how I looked then...But It will be all smelly and he will think I just don't care, or that I'm a slob or something...Maybe I could wear something to hide my fat rolls...

I will wear The black playsuit, with my...black sandals, no I will look like a goth...Maybe I could wear my tan coloured play suit with my tan sandals...and my hair let out loose with a red head band? Yep I like that..

I quickly get changed and head over to the mirror to brush my hair. Thankfully to my hair being tied into a pony tail, there aren't that many knots. I reach into my draw to pull out my red headband but I pull out something else...The hair pin with the gold star my mother gave me...I wore that everywhere before...Well she died..I look at myself in the mirror...I feel like I have forgotten her already...I have already sunk in with Quinn and Puck, it feels like it was meant to be...Is that wrong?

I quickly put the pin in the side of my hair and grab my bronze handbag. I head downstairs quickly checking to see if anyone is around. The Lounge room is empty so I quickly run down to the phone to call a cab. I don't know why i'm getting so paranoid about Quinn and Puck (Especially Puck) finding out about my date. It's not like they'd care.

I put in the taxi number, and wait for someone to pick up. Hurry Up!

Soon someone picks up, but its one of them stupid computers...

"Hello..How may I help you today?" The Computer says slowly. Seriously, a Freaking Computer?

"Umm..Yeah I need a Taxi to 37 Myle Road, Lima Hills.." I say quickly, looking at my mobile for the time. Crap i need to be there in ten Minutes!

"So you want a Taxi to 47 Pyle Street Lima Heights?" The Machine asked. Why would this Machine think I live in the ghetto? God, stupid Electronics!

"No! 37 Myle Road, Lima Hills!" I yell into the phone, banging my fist onto the counter, and hurting it. Ow, that really hurt! I stand there for about 2 minutes, with no reply, I then her a faint noise coming from out the backyard.

"Quinn! You wanted the freaking Flowers! Why did I have to plant them, now I'm all dirty, and I have dirt in my mohawk!" I hear Puck whinge. Crap, They are coming inside.

"Um..hello, I'm like 8 months Pregnant! Keep Up!" I heard Quinn say back to Puck.

"Ugh! Hurry Up! Hurry Up!" I say into the phone.I soon hear a few breathing noises coming from the phone speaker, and someone starts to speak, a real person!.

"Hello Miss, sorry about that. We will have your taxi to your house any minute, thank you.." The lady said before hanging Up.

"Yes!" I cheer before grabbing my handbag and running to the door. Just before Puck and Quinn walk in.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Beth swiftly pushes over the main doors of Breadsticks, she looks around to this new Setting, getting her eyes used to this new place. She spots Jackson, he is sitting with that boy...Nick, who has the mohawk like Puck does. He is sitting across from a girl with Dark hair, its Lina, Beth smiles to herself, fixes her hair quickly and walks over to them.

"Hi guys...what are you two doing here?" She asks curiously, sliding in next to Lina. Jackson smiles at her, and she smiles back. Lina scoffs at the two and rolls her eyes.

"Okay first! You cut cut the sexual chemistry between you two with a knife, so gets yah mack on, stop acting like such Christians! And Second, Nick suggested that me and him acompany you two for your date, because if we weren't here you could cut the awkwardness between you with a hair string. You see, Bet you look like a freaking Poster Child for the Amsterdam Chronicle. And Jackson, you look like a Poster Baby for 'Virgins are us', so its best we are here." Lina scoffs, before getting out her nail file. Jackson at Beth glare at her, there faces both a Dark Shade of red. Nick bursts into chuckles, and Beth looks at him, he winks at her, and she shyly smiles at him.

"Well anyway...Lets Order. What do you want Beth?" Jackson asks her, she giggles softly and looks up at him.

"Um..Are the breadsticks good?" Beth awkwardly asks, slightly chuckling. All three of them look at her and Laugh.

"They are...Well, let me put it this way, they should change the name of this place.."

"Eh...They taste Like Crap!"

"Are you kidding Me? They are Delicious! You can have as much as you...For Free! And If they stop giving you bread sticks, you get the giulty pleasure of firing the bitch that Forbids you for more. Its Win Win!..."

"Umm...I think I will have a...The Whatever you are having jackson." Beth politely says, closing her menu, and smiling at Jackson. Jackson smiles back at her, and grabs her hand. Beth smiles and goes a light shade of red. Nick scoffs and rolls his eyes, then throwing his menu down on the table.

"I'll have the Spaghetti..." He mutters, then getting out his phone. Lina glares at him, not moving her eyes away from Nick, taping her foot on the ground.

"Umm...Aren't you gonna ask what I want?" Lina hisses, stepping on his toe. He winces, then laughs.

"Let me guess...Bread sticks, and the Chicken Salad?..."

"Yes! Now I'll go order our meals, then I have to make a trip to the Ladies room. I need a Freshen Up!" Lina rudely says, pushing Beth to make her move, and getting up. Nick takes a deep Breath and sinks in his hair, he doesn't want to put up with..That!...

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom too, be back in a sec.." Jackson announces before jumping over the back of their booth. Beth starts to giggle, and Nick looks weirdly at her.

"What's so funny?" He asks. Beth smiles, and starts to giggle again..

"Umm..You truely hate her don't you?..." Beth asks, chuckling. Nick raises his eyebrow.

"What do you think Genius? Well what are you doing here with him...I mean...I know he's my boy and all...but it's him...he's like some awkward toddler..." Nick says, looking at Beth. Beth smiles at him, then looks away..

"C'mon, tell me!... Look straight at me and tell me.." Nick insists.. Beth drops her smile, and slighly looks at Nick, then looking away...

"He's sweet...And I like him...Why do you care, all you do is sneak a peak on us Cheerios at our training. Its all you Neanderthals were born to do..." Beth mumbles. Then slowly looking up at Beth..

"Hey..I'm not Like that, Yeah I'm getting in with girls all the time, and I'm a dick to those Glee nerds, but thats my calling..But I can be..you know...Nice..."Nick says, grabbing Beth's hand...Beth tugs away, and folds her arms. Nick rolls his eyes, and soon enough Lina and Jackson come back.

"So guys, whats been happening since I've been gone?" Jackson asks, jumping over the both and sitting back in his spot...Nick and Beth look away, and Sink in their seats...

"Nothing of coarse, Life is as boring as Freaking bricks when I'm not around!" Lina rudely says, looking over at slightly giggles, at sits back up again.

* * *

About an hour later they were done with their meals. Jackson had about six helpings, the girls ony had half of what they ordered, and Nick dumped his food on the kid who was sitting near them, because it tasted crap. The boys paid and they all started to walk out to the front.

"So Beth, Me You and Annz (A/N- A Nickname they use for Rihanna) are in the needs for a sleepover...How about Friday night? We can then get ready the next day for the big Party at Mine together.." LIna said Nicely, linking arms with Beth. Beth smiled.

"Yeah sounds cool, I'm up for it...wait what Party?" beth asked, letting go of Lina's arm. She looked to Lina then Jackson.

"Oh yeah..I was gonna ask you about that...I just got nervous..." Jackson said awkwardly...Then Nick looked at Beth, reminding her of what he said about Jackson earlier. Beth just rolled her eyes, and looked up at Jackson.

"So you wanna go together?" Beth asked, grabbing Jackson's hand. He shyly nodded, and Beth smiled back at him. Nick scoffed, and walked over to his car.

"Coolie, Well we better be going...Am I getting a ride with you?" Beth asked, looking at Jackson..Lina Burst into giggles.

"Yeah, ride on his handlebars, his transport is a freaking Bike. Oooh, its such a babe Magnet!" Lina Cruley joked, Jackson turned red.

"Well just get a ride with me!" Nick yelled from across the road. Beth smiled shyly, but didn't see Lina's glares.

"Yeah, cause You Knight's steed is a freaking bike, and I live on the other side of town, so its okay.." Lina said before walking across the road, giving Nick a passionate kiss, and walking to her Black Sports car, and driving off.

"Well, bye, see you tomorrow..."Beth said to Jackson, kissing him on the cheek, and running off to Nick. Jackson waved to her and she waved back, before hopping in Nick's car. Before Nick got in, he cheekily smiled to himself...

* * *

The Drive home was mostly silent, besides the rare cough, or sneeze, or when Beth was giving directions. The pulled up out the front of Beth's house.

"Well, thanks Nick. You aren't as bad as some think..." Beth said, smiling at him. He laughed.

"Actually, I'm worse..." He said before kissing Beth passionately. Beth pulled away after a few seconds. Breathless from what just happened, she leaned back in her chair, before grabbing her bag, hitting Nick with it, and running off to her front door.

Nick drove off, not able to take n what he just did. If Jackson finds out about that... he in n trouble...

* * *

Do u like?...There will be A Bit more of a sweeter side to Lina in the next Chapter, but also a bitchier side...A big chapter the next one is...Ahhh!


End file.
